


Dear Deer

by qwertxxx



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwertxxx/pseuds/qwertxxx





	Dear Deer

小魔美好得使我流泪

郑允浩 x 沈昌珉

 

东方神起退伍后的第二个综艺录制现场，沈昌珉站在讲台前，表情真挚地说我想一直黏着哥一起走。

郑允浩坐在台下，抑制不住嘴角笑容地看沈昌珉语带骄傲解释着这句话代表的意义。

他看着沈昌珉退伍后淬炼得更为成熟的俊朗面孔，神色飞扬地在台前说着话，忽然一股难以抑制的热潮涌上眼眶，不禁有些赧然地抬手遮住了自己的脸。

从指缝间望向沈昌珉时不小心对上了视线，郑允浩的脑中不知怎地陡然浮现初见沈昌珉时，小孩怯生生望向他的模样。他只能洋装若无其事地将头撇向一边，试图压下逐渐聚集在鼻尖的酸涩，听着沈昌珉软软的语调继续着话题。

他心想，我们昌多，长好大了呀。

 

沈昌珉与一般的偶像有一些不同。

他从最初就是误打误撞地进了演艺圈，像一头不小心闯进狮群的小鹿，一时找不到出口，索性便待在了里头。

无论外头如何腥风血雨彼此厮杀，沈昌珉总是安安静静、好整以暇、有些固执且倔强地走着自己认为正确的路，不争不抢，无欲无求。

郑允浩却和他不一样。

我本来就是个凭着热情而活的人嘛，他想。

 

东方神起这些年来一步步成为了屹立于kpop顶端的存在，当主持人看着字卡如数家珍般逐条介绍他们十几年来创造的惊人纪录，郑允浩总会看见沈昌珉有些不好意思地低下头，晃动着双手双脚，眼神闪闪烁烁地望向他，仿佛没有郑允浩在他身边，他就不晓得手脚该如何摆放。

他总会趁着镜头不注意时捏捏他的手指，安抚般地拍拍他的膝头，看着沈昌珉从一头不安骚动的小鹿逐渐恢复成泰然自若的温和模样。

傲然于世的成绩背后是那些难以尽诉的辛苦与汗水，光州少年凭着一股不服输的傲气孑然一身来到大城市闯荡，抱着沉舟破釜的决心誓言站上顶端。年少时已然显露的夺目锋芒使人难以忽略，在无数个暗无天日的艰苦训练后总算登上渴望已久的舞台。

那时的他如一头年轻而凶猛的狮子，带着浑然天成的王者风范，亟欲向世界证明自己的能力，满怀着理想与冲劲，像是要拿下整个世界般来势汹汹。

 

郑允浩有时会想，上帝大概是见不得他那过于炽烈的满腔热血，见不得他年少将成王，于是在大火燎原前率先狠狠浇了他一盆冷水。

即使肩负着带领整个队伍的责任，当年的他也不过是个方过弱冠的青涩少年。

演艺圈的浑水他淌得懵懵懂懂，背后利益纠葛的复杂是他未曾想像过的阴暗狡猾，腹背受敌，被强拉下王座的郑允浩仿佛失足跌落谷底的狮子，躲在幽谷的暗处独自舔舐着那些本不该属于他的非难指责。

胸口那些郁郁难平的愤怒与不理解化作深夜里一瓶瓶深不见底的酒精，仿佛灼烧着喉咙的同时才能暂且麻痺那些铺天盖地的恶意。像忽然被人一指捏熄了前方熠熠生辉的烛火，失去目标的他只身一人陷入了无尽黑暗。

 

而后来沈昌珉忆起这一切，他觉得自己像着了魔。

或许从初见郑允浩的那刻起，就注定了他这辈子都逃不开那双狭长凛然的眉眼，逃不开站在舞台上闪耀夺目的那道身影。

人生中的前十五年按着父母规划过得顺风顺水的孩子首次有了想要守护的梦想，那些他奉为圭臬作为人生准则的淡然处世、循规蹈矩，在面对郑允浩时化作了百折不挠的固执。

旁人劝他本来也不是非得要走这条路的材料，不如借此机会就此回去过他低调朴实的人生。

可向来温和到甚至有些怯生的小鹿这次却无所畏惧地坐直了背脊，挺起瘦弱的胸膛，说我会跟允浩哥一起守护东方神起。

变声期后依然柔软温和的嗓音清晰而坚定，少年的心思干净而剔透，什么权衡得失利益考量都是多余。

有郑允浩在的地方才是东方神起。

说穿了不过就是这么一个念头而已。

 

所以当沈昌珉推开了宿舍最深处的房门，拖着黑色大垃圾袋清掉叮当作响的酒瓶，按亮天花板的日光灯照亮暗无天日的寝室，最终小心翼翼蹲在郑允浩身边，轻轻说着我不会走的，哥也不要走，郑允浩怎么也没想到当初咬着下唇一脸泫然欲泣，嘴硬地喊着我才不是玩玩的孩子，竟然是最终唯一留下的人。  
那个最初被自己冷眼相待的孩子，总是不发一语埋头苦练自律极高认真对待所有事情的孩子，出道后被自己护在身后的孩子。

沈昌珉以一种义无反顾的执着，在全世界都背向他们，众叛亲离的时刻，坚定地从郑允浩的身后，站到了他的身旁。

 

郑允浩看着沈昌珉的眼睛，心想，老天终归还是待他不错。

你看，这不是把最漂亮的星星，都捧到了他眼前吗。

 

 

众人都说当兵辛苦，但对郑允浩而言，却是他求之不得的正常人生活。

没有那些面对镜头的谨慎，也不需要为了管理身材饿着肚子，更没有那些为了配合录影时间而不得不日夜颠倒的作息。对一个从十几岁便开始过着镁光灯下高压生活的郑允浩而言，军旅生涯仿佛一场让他能稍作喘息的长假。

大概是本性使然，即使在军纪严厉的军队里，郑允浩仍然是令人离不开眼的耀眼存在。

在那之后他们像是一夜长大，跌倒后重新站起的步伐每一步都走得小心翼翼，曾经一无所有后便更加珍惜那些得来不易的亮眼成绩。

他们复出得艰辛，形单影只的两人默默一肩扛起排山倒海的舆论压力。

过往备受称赞的舞蹈担当与高音担当要如何填补前人所留下来的空缺，唯一正解只有无穷无尽的刻苦练习。

郑允浩那双总是燃烧着斗志与热情的眼睛多了些令人捉摸不定的淡漠，以及不愿让人看轻的自负与好胜心。

东方神起四个字成了他的一切，生生以一种不容置喙的强硬融入郑允浩的血肉之躯，打断筋骨连着血，是他一生都不会放弃的自负与骄傲，是他要用这一回人生奋力守护的事物之一。

但你若是看得更仔细些，或许能看见在君主内心深处那道坚不可摧的底线后方，有只漂亮的小鹿正安安静静地趴在里头，眨着晶亮的大眼睛望着你。

 

15年的某一天，郑允浩忽然从经纪人口中得知了沈昌珉决定提前入伍的决定。

那时的他正在公司会议室里和工作人员讨论自己入伍后沈昌珉的个人行程，这件事从他收到入伍通知单的那刻便已默默着手开始筹备，算算也有好几周的时间。

郑允浩深知沈昌珉寡淡平和的个性，绞尽脑汁在书房待了三天三夜，手写了一份长长的清单，上头全是些他认为就算自己不在身边，沈昌珉也能够做得得心应手且乐在其中的活动和行程。

他要确定他倾尽所有去守护的小孩在自己去军队时也能毫无后顾之忧地做想做的事情，唱想唱的歌，弹想弹的曲，过想过的人生。

结果沈昌珉出乎他意料地，偷偷地做了提前入伍的决定。

 

他气急败坏一路踩着油门加速抵达沈昌珉家，焦急地甚至连大门的指纹都按不好，最后是沈昌珉穿着厨房围裙擦着双手给他开的门，那人眨着一双不明所以的眼睛看着队长犹如一头被惹怒的狮子般步步朝自己逼近。

郑允浩你干嘛…

为什么提前入伍？

他敏锐地捕捉到小鹿眼中一瞬间的惊慌，转瞬又消失不见。

沈昌珉慢条斯理转身踱回厨房，炉子上是冒着热气的泡菜汤，郑允浩跟在后头踏进他装潢极简到有些性冷淡的客厅，站在吧台旁看沈昌珉动作熟练地从盛着水的玻璃保鲜盒里取出一块豆腐，在掌心用刀子切成块后丢进煮滚的汤中。

想着年纪也差不多了嘛，而且东海哥跟始源哥也要入伍了，有熟人一起的话也挺好的。

沈昌珉。

郑允浩难得动了怒，咬紧牙关挤出他多年来捧在心口守护的三个字。

从谷底爬回高处的过程他比谁都印象深刻，那些曾经铺天盖地的恶评仿佛一条铺满碎玻璃的荆棘路，每走一步都是深入骨髓的痛楚。

那些纠缠着他数年的梦魇，郑允浩都可以咬牙忍受，但他不愿再让沈昌珉陪着他再度经历一次那些他本不该承受的辛苦。

我和团队都计划好了，我入伍之后你要演戏要solo要发新歌要上综艺都可以，都没问题，社长那里我也商量过了，也和toho team讨论过在日本活动的可能性，你如果不想一个人留在韩国，想去日本也行。

昌多，东方神起同时入伍，你知道这代表什么吗？你想过这可能造成的结果吗？

 

——我想过的。

沈昌珉站在炉子前，熄了火，声音很轻很轻。

我都想过的。

我知道我们同时入伍代表着东方神起即将迎来将近两年的空白期，我知道在这两年之间会有多少人在后方虎视眈眈地觊觎着这一切，我知道当我们两年后回归可能早已成了年轻人口中过时的存在，而我更知道你所做的一切，只不过是想要守护这个我们好不容易坚持下来的名字。

可是，允浩哥，我宁愿赌这两年和你一起入伍，一起面对两年后的第四次工业革命，面对那些我也不晓得会发展成如何的最新科技，面对我们可能会遇上的种种困难与艰辛，也不要一个人度过将近四年的踽踽独行。

 

因为对最强昌珉而言，没有瑜卤允浩的东方神起就不是东方神起。

而对沈昌珉而言，没有郑允浩的沈昌珉也就不是沈昌珉。

 

 

郑允浩的军队生活有着极大部分的时间都花在阅读。当那些蛊惑人心的科技产品不在身边时，阅读成了他平淡的日子里少数的嗜好。

以往的他总是不解沈昌珉为何能在闹哄哄的后台津津有味地看着那些对郑允浩而言过于沉闷难懂的书籍，弟弟偶尔也会对自己唠叨说我们得要跟上时代才不会被淘汰呀哥。

军队里的阅读材料相较外头并不算多，但对他而言已是绰绰有余。

他在阅读的空档有时会想起沈昌珉，想起他那一米八的身子，身上还穿着演出服，缩在后台一隅，安安静静翻动书页的模样。

沈昌珉阅读时十分专注，自然不会发现来自郑允浩过于笔直又锐利的目光。

你在看书，我在看你，看你有时会因为书里内容蹙紧了眉心，有时又会不自觉上扬嘴角的模样。

 

军队第二次休假的时候，郑允浩没回光州，提着简单的行李按下了沈昌珉位于首尔市区住家的门铃。

那时距离沈昌珉入伍时间不到两周，公司安排的行程皆已消化完毕，连续剧宣传也告一段落，经纪人索性让他放了假，把握所剩不多的自由时光。

郑允浩来得突然，沈昌珉倒也应对得从容不迫，交待了几句后便踩着外出鞋到附近超市采购食材。

待郑允浩擦着头发从浴室走出，那人已经好整以暇地站在流理台前做饭。

到底是在日本共同生活十几年的关系，彼此的存在像是阳光空气水那般理所当然。沈昌珉心系着哥哥军旅生活不易，高级食材放得毫不手软，郑允浩自知厨房人多手杂，乖巧坐在沙发上看着他的电视购物等开饭。

 

或许是因为太久没见到哥哥的关系，饭后小酌时沈昌珉喝得比平常多了些。待郑允浩发现事态有异，按下他欲再度斟满玻璃杯的手，那人的眼眶早已不知何时红了一圈，酡红着脸笑嘻嘻地看着自己。

傻孩子，喝这么多明天起床会很不舒服的啊。郑允浩也有些微醺，但至少他的神智还算清醒。稍稍使力便轻松抽走了沈昌珉手中的玻璃瓶，伸长手臂放到餐桌的另一端。

没有了瓶身的支撑，沈昌珉顺势趴在了桌上，脑袋枕在手臂，眨着一双被酒精醺得微红的双眼，看着郑允浩。

 

“军队有意思吗？”他忽然没头没脑地问。郑允浩没料到他的问题，愣了愣，“挺有意思的，和之前的生活…很不一样。”

“是哦……”沈昌珉听完他的回答有些无精打采，趴在桌上有一下没一下地转残留着些许液体的玻璃杯。

“我倒是过得挺没意思的。”

沈昌珉的声音很轻，比起和郑允浩交谈，更像是独自一人喃喃自语的梦呓。

“一个人上舞台…一个人唱歌…一个人跳舞，都很没意思。”

 

郑允浩静静地看着他拉起了自己的手指把玩。沈昌珉喝醉时像没长大的孩子，总会让他不由自主地想起当年他拉着自己衣角有些怕生的青涩模样。

他抬手摸了摸沈昌珉蓬松柔软的脑袋，心情有些难以名状地开口：不是还有珉豪圭贤他们陪着你嘛。

要是被那几个人听见沈昌珉说他们没意思，估计又要闹腾好几天，喝醉了也不知道收敛一下。

沈昌珉只是笑，睫毛沾染了因酒醉而分泌出的泪水，在灯光下闪烁分明。他只是笑，脸埋在手臂里，只露出那双漂亮多情的大眼睛，看着眼前的郑允浩。

 

“但他们都不是你。”

 

“大阪演唱会结束后我就在想，能跟哥一起入伍真是太好了。”

“哪怕只是早一天，都想要赶快重新和你一起站上舞台。”

“因为我们两个一起，才是真正的东方神起。”

 

郑允浩看着沈昌珉十多年如一日清澈通透的眼睛，忽然想起其实一开始他心里根本没给沈昌珉留一个位置。他的梦想、他的热情，他的抱负，争先恐后地试图在他年轻气盛的躯体里狂躁不停，沈昌珉不过就是另外一个随时可能走出他生命的过客。

可沈昌珉太认真，太执着，他的一切都太纯粹干净，就像是一头涉世未深的小鹿，眨着玻璃珠般美丽的眼睛，不计后果地跟着自己，拉着他的衣角，陪着他走过那些暗无天日的曾经。

沈昌珉就这样硬是在他内心最柔软的位置落地生根，就此再也无法舍弃。

 

**小王子说：“什么叫驯养？”**

**“这是件被遗忘的事。”狐狸说：“驯养就是建立关系…”**

**“建立关系？”**

**“不错。对我来说，你只不过是个小孩，跟其他成千成万的小孩没有分别，我不需要你，你也一样不需要我。我对于你也只不过是一只狐狸，跟成千成万其他的狐狸一模一样。但是，假如你驯养我，我们就彼此互相需要。你就是独一无二，我也将是世界上仅有的…”**

 

郑允浩反手关上房门，沈昌珉慵懒地挂在他身上与他交换呼吸，唇舌交缠间两人跌跌撞撞地坐上了床。

他们对坐着，郑允浩开始着手一件件除掉沈昌珉身上那些价值不菲的高档货，在沈昌珉绵延不绝的温暖亲吻中含糊不清地开口：“昌多……”

“嗯？”

“你愿意驯养我吗？”

 

**假如你驯养我，我们就彼此需要，你就是独一无二，我也将是世上仅有。**

 

他看见沈昌珉愣了愣，很快地又笑起来，被他吻得有些红肿的双唇贴上来，然后听见他调侃般的柔软嗓音：

“什么呀，你原来在军队里看了小王子吗？”

 

郑允浩进入时沈昌珉忍不住撑起身子搂住了他的颈子。那人压着他肌肉线条分明的腿欺了上来。他的世界里铺天盖地都是郑允浩的气息，而他的世界也不过就是郑允浩的怀抱那么大而已。

郑允浩看着身下的人眼角还噙着眼泪，那双漂亮的眼睛依然死死地盯着自己，而在那双眼睛之中，除了他，什么都没有。他这么多年看着看着，最后他一不小心就将自己也交了出去。他的生命、灵魂、爱情。

沈昌珉的眼里深邃得有如汪洋，却清亮得像星光，简直要将郑允浩的心给掘了去。

他忍不住又低头去吻沈昌珉，看着他从少年时就看着长大的孩子在他身下情动得难以自己。郑允浩觉得自己这辈子大概都要栽在这里了，就算沈昌珉要他的心，他也会二话不说地刨出来递上去。

 

“昌多，你会驯养我吗？”

郑允浩贴着沈昌珉的耳朵轻轻地问。

沈昌珉的手被他扣到了床头，汗水沿着他线条姣好的肌肉纹理在光裸的背上游走，最后落在床单上开成一朵朵艳丽的花。

他看着沈昌珉在一片意乱情迷中仍然试图维持最后一丝清醒，听见他在自己不停歇的撞击下断断续续开口：“我的人生里一直都只有你这只该死的狐狸……”

而他将自己的脸埋在了沈昌珉不断起伏的肩窝，低低地笑起来。

 

 

郑允浩退伍的那天，沈昌珉难得动用了自己为数不多的休假，穿着帽衫牛仔裤坐着经纪人的车直接就去了他家。

打开郑允浩家过于气派的大门时那人还穿着离开军营时的迷彩服，手叉着腰给家人打电话，转过身看见他时笑得眼尾的纹路都深刻了起来。

他看着郑允浩匆匆忙忙地找了个理由掐掉了通话，朝着他张开双臂时沈昌珉没多想就扑了上去，郑允浩拥抱的力道大得让他一瞬间以为自己要被融进他的身体里。

郑允浩用著有些颤抖的嗓音轻轻喊他的名字：昌珉，昌珉呀，我们昌珉。

 

**如果被驯养，就要冒着流泪的危险。**

 

沈昌珉将头抵在郑允浩的肩头，摸了摸郑允浩后脑还有些刺手的短发。

他是只属于我一个人的狐狸。沈昌珉想。

“我快回来了，再等一下下哦，哥。”他说。然后听见郑允浩带着鼻音的轻笑，接着在他的眼睛上落下亲吻。

 

 

郑允浩说，东方神起的队长有两个，生气的昌珉与不生气的昌珉。

沈昌珉素来以乖巧有礼在演艺圈备受赞许，他恪守本分，认真对待自己的职业，面对前辈时礼数周到，碰上后辈也笑脸相迎，在同行里几乎是零差评的存在。

因此郑允浩说出这话，或多或少带着点炫耀之情，仿佛说着只有在他这里，才能看见平日自律甚高的沈昌珉台面下的小情绪小脾气。

 

节目上的前辈听见郑允浩在军队里看的书名，又好气又好笑地说你就带着一个娃而已，还要成为什么真正的队长呀。

郑允浩在镜头前笑着不多做反驳，心里想着的却是正因为只有一个，所以才要更认真地守护，更小心翼翼地珍惜。

 

沈昌珉说，郑允浩是他人生中最后的火花。

他看着郑允浩年少成王，看着他君临天下，看着他用生命去热爱、去追求他的梦想，他这才发现，原来他和郑允浩相识的时间，已经超过了他生命的一半长度。

而郑允浩眼里那为了舞台而闪耀的光芒，在他们一同走过了这么多曲折迂回的道路，竟丝毫没有折损半分。

他自认是个淡漠寡情的人，却在不知不觉里把所有的执着与占有欲都耗在了同一个人身上，跟着他那些见不得光的感情，全都留在了郑允浩这里。

郑允浩是他中规中矩的人生里最初也最后的火花。

 

 

下了节目后郑允浩跟着沈昌珉回到他那现代感十足的家。

郑允浩坐在吧台看着沈昌珉哼着小曲做饭，在他不知道的时候，用最温柔的目光看着这个他从十几岁带到三十几岁的孩子。

他知道沈昌珉那些不为人知的感情，就像沈昌珉知道他那些难以诉说的恐惧，他们的生活就像是冰与火般地截然不同，可对彼此而言又正好是最契合的存在，他们一起走过半生，他带着他一路披荆斩棘，带着他重返舞台，他们一起度过无数个难以入眠的夜晚，面对那些接踵而至的困难。他看着他上高中、进大学，再看着他退伍，看着沈昌珉从那个认生的稚嫩少年一步步成长到如今从容不迫的英俊青年。

 

“昌多。”

“嗯？”

“谢谢你和我一起成为了东方神起。”

 

郑允浩看着退伍后头发尚未长长的沈昌珉转过身，眯起眼睛对他笑了笑。

一头清爽的短发衬得他的五官更加俊朗，他看着沈昌珉有些腼腆的笑容，仿佛看见当年他们初见时的青涩模样，最终忍不住也跟着笑了起来。

 

 

 

 

**end**

-

入魔教也有段时间了，搞魔倒是第一次，标题来自我很喜欢的一位绘师的名字，觉得很可爱就一直记着，终于用上。

每次写现实向都很紧张，做了很多资料，但肯定依然有不足的地方，还请见谅。

好一阵子没写东西了，希望没退步太多，写到后来也不知道自己在写些什么了，但真心感谢你的阅读。

 


End file.
